


【源藏】一次热闹的聚会

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 灵雀/邪鬼/贝都因/日本选手/碳素黑/银狼源氏 x OW半藏/少主「岛田家年轻的少主最近意外发现了弟弟在援交网站上发布的信息，决定去一探究竟却落入了圈套，加入了一个热闹的聚会中。」含LJ/失禁/体内射尿/轻度水仙
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【源藏】一次热闹的聚会

“该死！怎么又是我输了！”

放课后的社团活动室里传出一声哀嚎，紧接着的是一阵年轻人们的哄笑与喊声。教室里的桌椅被摆放得乱七八糟，无所事事的高中生们抱着零食东倒西歪地聚在一起，他们幸灾乐祸地催促着，将他们之中最显眼，也是最英俊的绿发少年团团围住。

源氏将嘴里已经嚼成了白色的泡泡糖吹大，膨胀到极限后炸开，他把腿翘在桌上，阳光掠过他修长的双腿，在木地板上被倒影切割开。

岛田家的二少主有些泄气地看着电脑的屏幕，一旁离他最近的黄发少年倒是兴致高涨，仿佛在着手筹备一场盛大的，与自己毫无关系的好戏。

电脑的屏幕上是一个浮动着各种色情广告的援交网站，而源氏的信息甚至照片都被事无巨细地填写了上去。他并不否认自己和其他青春期的男孩一样对丰乳肥臀抱有不可避免的冲动与幻想，但现在看到这些东西只让他反胃。

“尺寸？”

“什么？”  
因为挫败而有些烦躁的源氏拧着浓黑的眉毛，脸上带着毫不掩饰的不耐反问道，却引起了后面一众男男女女的哄笑声，有人好心地喊出声提示他：“那个尺寸啊！”

有些一头染烫过度的枯草黄发的少年单手撑着桌面，挤眉弄眼地看着源氏，打了个响指，用口型说：“愿赌服输。”

现在源氏成了马戏团里压轴演出的奇珍异兽，平日里这些人对他的浮想联翩都在此刻有了一个正当的理由去付诸实践。

源氏有些自暴自弃地说：“25。”

然后像是一颗丢入静水中的石子，激起了女生们惊讶的呼声和兴奋的窃窃私语。

“真的吗？真的吗？”  
“那可真是了不得呢，会坏掉吧。”

“所以，请你自己按下确认吧！”  
一位满脸雀斑的少女兴奋地说，她的声音都快因为莫名的兴奋而颤抖了，源氏看了他们一眼，他知道自己是不能撒泼耍赖的，认命地点下了鼠标左键，然后他的信息就出现在了最新的一页上。

恬不知耻的高中生间爆发出莫名的欢呼声，他们其中不乏源氏的爱慕者，却因为捉弄折难源氏而获得了前所未有的快感，好像这样他们就可以得到求之不得的厌恶，从而用另一种形式参与了心仪之人的生活。

*

“源氏。”

半藏放下黑色的牛皮单肩包，拉开了源氏房间的门格，却发现房间里空无一人，他看到了桌上散落的文件和课本，还有一碗已经冷掉的泡面，但他已经疲于规劝他不修边幅的胞弟了。

院子里传来了源氏后知后觉的遥远呼声：“哥，什么事？”

“学生会的社团招新统计文件在哪儿？”

“在我电脑里，你搜索就可以了！”  
半藏踏进屋里的竹塌上，神情中的不满加重了不少，他一向都是个一丝不苟的人，无论在哪方面都是：“上周你就该把文件给我了，你就不能多放些正经事在心上吗，你这个样子还怎么担任副会长？”

“好啦好啦，我知道错了哥，下次一定准时。”  
源氏没少挨过兄长的训斥，已经有了身经百战，无动于衷的定力，熟练地敷衍了过去。

无可奈何的半藏也只能帮他打开电脑，却在搜索内容时看到了相关的历史网站。网址的英文缩写看上去非常不妙，他没有再质问源氏，而是默不作声地打开了网址。

然后他看到了那个布满了桃色信息，满屏幕都是汁液横流的肉体与低俗的彩色大字的网站，而展示栏中热度最高的就是他弟弟发布的援交信息。

——

「北鹤区永安町1-3」  
带着墨镜的半藏照着通讯器上面记录的地址来到了源氏填写的见面地点。

今天的半藏依旧穿着高领的诘襟制服，漆黑的光滑布料上缀着金色的纽扣，在夕阳的余晖下折射出光耀，穿在半藏的身上却像是夜幕编制起的绒布一样华贵，散落着粒粒金色星辰。

角帽盖住了他垂顺的黑色直发，他看起来无疑是一位学生，但岛田家的极道背景又使他被耳濡目染出一种别样的气质。

一种危险而严肃冷冽的气质从他细挑的眼角眉梢，轮廓刚硬的颧骨鼻峰中流露出，像是一位还显得有些稚嫩的年轻暴君。

他站在残阳的光被电线的阴影分割的区域内，像伫立在火中的孤岛。这是个偏僻的街道，行人寥寥无几，连沿街的店铺也都早早关了门，他抄下来的地址所指向的店面正好是一间隐蔽的爱情旅馆。

半藏看了看表，已经到了约定的时间，但他不省心的弟弟仍然没有出现，街上只有为数不多的情侣进进出出酒店。他靠在路灯边，身后是光线昏暗的长巷，最后的日光并没有支撑太久就落下了，天际晕开一片背靠火光的暗红，像是一块燃不起来的白炭。

从他身后传来了脚步声，他从小和源氏一同长大，连他步履的节奏都了如指掌，几乎可以肯定背后的来人就是源氏。

警觉的半藏在估测源氏快逼近自己时猛地转身想擒拿对方。

他看到了脚边被拉长的身影，出乎意料比源氏要高一些，半藏迅速判断出来人身形修长又结实，像是被人工精心雕琢过的机械一样拥有完美的比例与结构。

银白的金属光泽掠过他的视野，在他看清楚那个生物体的模样前就被一块黑布蒙住了双眼。

与此同时，他也错失了他后方的洞察，被一双有力的臂膀箍住了喉咙，半藏虽然还是个刚成年的青年，但毕竟从小受到严苛的武道训练，要以一敌十都不是难事。他抬起腿想踢开身前企图制服他的人，但越来越多的人将他团团围住，他仍然在拳脚之间反抗，但勒紧他脖子的双手却缓慢地加重着窒息的无力。

嘶哑的的低吼从半藏的咽喉中奔泻而出，他是被逼入绝境的垂死猛兽，用最后的咆哮震慑虎视眈眈的敌人，然后他被捂住了口鼻。

熟悉又陌生的，带着电流，却又清朗沉稳的好几个声音同时在他的耳边响起：“安静。”

源氏？

他最后的徒劳挣扎被一支插上他颈动脉的针管终结了，药剂迅速在血管中扩散，不到十秒就让他丧失了所有的意识。

*

半藏不清楚自己昏迷了多久，在恢复了自己大半意识后，他的感官也同时回到了他的身体中，他动了动自己的四肢，发现它们已经被尼龙扎带结结实实地捆住了。

而他正跪在一扇门前，额头抵着面前冰凉的玻璃，周围一片漆黑，准确来说，是他的双眼被蒙上了，失去了视觉。但他的嗅觉尚在，一股浓烈的洁厕灵气味萦绕在他周围，他透过制服裤也能感受到膝下冰凉的地砖触感，这些让半藏几乎能确定自己正身处一个浴室中。

不仅如此，当他将注意力转向房门外的动静时，他听到了房间里混乱而惹人遐想的水声，此起彼伏的喘息与低声交谈穿插其中，以及一个低沉熟悉的声音发出隐忍的呻吟，他的嘴里似乎塞了什么东西，阻挡了一些尖叫和呐喊出口。

半藏能肯定与他一墙之隔的地方正在发生一场两人以上的性爱或是强奸，他的直觉告诉他后者发生的可能性更大。

而他或许即将成为外面那个人的替补，油然而生的恐惧漫上他的心头，同时也生出了一种对懦弱的自我厌恶感来，半藏无论在何时何地都喜欢用过于严苛的标准去强求自己做出镇定冷静的判断和行动。

那些声音听起来与源氏非常相似，但却带着人工处理过一般的失真感，或许是仿照源氏制造的智械。但日本境内已经没有任何可以与岛田家抗衡的势力，在政界商界他们家族也都有不同程度的渗入，至少是不会使得未来的继承人陷入被绑架的危局中。而唯一合情合理的始作俑者只剩下了Omnica，岛田家涉足一切交易运作，除了智械。

还没等半藏理清思绪，就有人解开了蒙在他眼前的黑布，突如其来的强光让他有一瞬间的失明，他开始惊讶自己居然没有发现有人正与他同处一室。

一只冰凉的手捏住了半藏的下颚，强迫他以跪姿仰起头，然后他看到了一个颠倒的般若面，有着空洞的血盆大口和猩红的犄角獠牙，他下巴上的手指留下与皮肤截然不同的触感，那是种仿生的柔软硅胶。

“我知道你在想什么，年轻的岛田家少主。”

“那你应该也知道我讨厌你口中这个称呼。”  
半藏不卑不亢地回答，他注视着贴身站在自己身后，正居高临下看着他的人。

“你们要是足够聪明的话，就不会造出一堆低劣的赝品来胁迫我，羞辱我。”

带着面具的男人用他若熟悉的源氏的语调嗤笑了一声：“你那自以为是的脑袋里已经凭空编造出了一个好故事了，是吗？”机械忍者蹲下身松开了钳制住半藏面颊的手，让他正过头，看清了门后正在发生的一切。

“只有一点你说错了，这里可没有一个是赝品。”

房间里是情侣酒店通用的装饰，炽烈的红色顶灯加上尺寸不小的圆床，在看清了上面躺着正遭受侵犯的人后，让少主一时愣住了。

那是他自己。  
即使蓄起短须，两鬓灰白，面颊上多了些年岁刻下的痕迹，毕露的锋芒被磨成暗箭，但面貌轮廓却都千真万确是岛田半藏。

已经38岁的半藏本来束起的黑发被拆散，身上黑色的弓道服都被扯乱，露出他健壮的臂膀和纹着竜纹的胸膛。他的神情看上去像一位受刑的朝圣者，在淫欲与矜持间摇摆不定。

围着中年半藏的男人们身形相似，用宽阔的肩膀挡住了部分少主的视线，他们拥有类似的机械骨骼与仿生肌肉，以及源氏的声线，区别只在于涂装的色彩和布料的装饰。

他们将半藏的兜裆布扯开，露出了肤色偏浅的腿根，以及充血的会阴与性器，而他饱满又肉感十足的臀肉也早已被他人的手掌掰开，暴露出其间的后穴。

那里已经被不知多少次地享用过了，呈现出了一种过度摩擦的深红，但这都没结束，经不堪折磨的肛门还不得不含着一根勃起的阴茎，承受新一轮的性交。

在一旁的机械忍者微微偏过身后，少主看清了正在操干另一个自己的人。

是今天本该出现在街头，然后被他带回家教训一顿的弟弟。  
那个染了一头绿发的，在有了什么古灵精怪的主意后会眯起双眸坏笑的少年，此刻却松松垮垮地穿着衣服，脱下了自己的胸甲，不知羞耻地袒露着健壮鲜活的肉体，侵犯身为自己兄长的男人。

年轻的灵雀有些脸红，似乎是被面前陌生而淫乱的半藏迷住了似的，目不转睛地注视着他的神情，他握着中年兄者纤细的脚踝，兴奋得有些毫无章法地用发育得尺寸惊人的阴茎反复捣弄着半藏不堪重负的肛口，将前几个人射进去的精液搅了出来，黏糊在半藏腰下被绞成一团的兜裆布上。

因为众人技巧高超的爱抚与逗弄，半藏的阳具也身不由己地勃起了，在另一个浑身漆黑发蓝的机械人的撸动下不停溢出透明的清液。

一旁全身雪白，只有少许鲜红涂装点缀的另一个生化忍者将自己修长的指头顺着已经被青年源氏堵满的肛口进一步插入扩开，缓慢地按摩着粗糙又柔嫩湿滑的内壁，甚至隐约能看到其中包裹着灵雀性器的嫩肉。

先前高潮分泌的液体在日本选手的手指撑出的罅隙中泄流出，滑入半藏饱满的臀缝中。

即便是习惯了被众人轮流侵犯的半藏也似乎经受不起如此得寸进尺的索取，他微睁着双眼，下颚修剪得漂亮又整齐的短须都是为几个源氏口交而流下的精液，他哽咽一般的呻吟被贝都因这一轮射进他嘴里的精液一同冲回了腹中。

其他源氏当然也不会放过自己兄长异常丰满的胸部，那上面已经满是青紫的指印，银狼正揉搓着自己的茎头，将逐渐喷涌出的浓精淋在半藏被嘬肿的乳尖上，然后顺着他饱满挺翘的胸肌流开，像是浇灌在蛋糕上的牛奶一样。

被众人翻来覆去奸淫的半藏已经快精疲力竭了，他不受控地痉挛着，只有高潮时会绷紧浑身结实的肌肉，英俊又深邃的面孔上也满是弟弟们射出的精水，刚有人在他的口中射了出来，便马上换人接上，拨开他凌乱汗湿的长发，捏开他丰润的唇，将硕大的龟头贴着他的舌，避开牙床，塞进了他温热的口腔中。

而在厕所中的少主将这一切都看得一清二楚，严于恪己的秉性让他嫌少触及情爱之事，更别说如此淫乱荒谬的场面。但这确确实实在他眼前发生了，主角还是另一个自己，这让他一时之间慌了神，竟然忘记了自己得想方设法脱身的初衷。

“这场好戏你还看得满意吗？”  
熟悉的声音在耳边冷不丁地响起，少主打了个颤，尽可能偏过头离邪鬼模样的忍者远些。

“你们到底是什么人，为什么源氏也在……”  
半藏想让自己压低音量的质问听上去更加强行，但一想到自己的胞弟正在做什么，他就莫名地脸上发烫，难以启齿。

邪鬼蹲在他身后，极具嘲讽意味地拍了拍少主的脸颊，笑着说：“不，你还没懂，我们都是源氏，他不同的样子。”

“我们来谈谈正题，接下来会发生的事你也能猜到，你很快就能亲身经历一次你刚才看到的事。”  
他顿了顿，伸出手挠了挠少主的下巴，像是不知轻重地挑逗一只凶猛的掠食者：“或者你可以试试讨我开心。”

然而少主却没有反驳他，只是隐忍地偏过头，用柔韧的发尾扫过他的掌心，留下若即若离的搔痒。

*

少主的服软与退让来得有些出人意料的快。

他沉默地坐以待毙，被邪鬼摆弄成了骑在对方身上的姿势，打开了已经褪去制服长裤的双腿，背脊则抵在马桶的水箱上。邪鬼用冰凉的手掌握住少主的臀肉揉了揉，像是在亵渎一个初生的神祗。年轻的半藏从未被人如此触碰过，面色透露出了些难堪的僵硬。

他的身体比门外的那个中年武士少了二十余年的修炼与磨砺，没有那份成熟的饱满，却满是青年的青涩与韧劲。邪鬼的动作中下流的意味不言而喻，他像是掂量商品似地拍了拍已经被捏出指印的浅色臀肉，发出清脆的声响。

半藏用不满的催促掩饰自己的慌张：“你还在磨蹭什么？！”

“你总是这么擅长破坏气氛，半藏。”  
邪鬼熟悉的声音在骇人的面具后响起，他压下身，将自己的胯部顶在少主的臀上，逼迫他的身体折了起来。半藏能清晰地感觉到邪鬼胯间火热的硬物，充满侵略意味地冒犯着他。

“现在我会解开你手上的束带，你可以选择给自己扩张，或者企图反抗我，然后失败，被我们轮流侵犯到失禁。”

半藏抬起目光，穿过荡在面颊前的黑发望着邪鬼鲜红的双目：“你要是源氏，就不会和你的兄者这样说话，也不会干出如此僭越愚蠢的举动。”

发出低沉笑声的邪鬼伸出金属的手掌钳住少主的咽喉，另一手却解开了半藏手上最后的桎梏。

“那你可真不了解你的弟弟。”

尽管嘴上不依不饶，但在邪鬼的胁迫下，少主还是迟缓地将可以自由活动的手指伸向了自己未经人事的臀缝间。他高领的黑色制服还整整齐齐地穿在身上，干净洁白的下身却赤裸无物，整齐的黑色耻毛下，半勃起的浅色阴茎正颤巍巍地滴着液体，他艰难地用一个指头塞入干涩的肛门中扩张着。

他的双手上有不厚的茧，擅长拉弓射箭或是舞刀弄剑，学校的课业也不在话下，唯独对这种淫乐的把戏没辙。

莫大的羞耻让他无法面对如此的自己和源氏，邪鬼的耐心并不好，他揪着少主的长发强迫他回过头，用另一只中指抵住半藏的后穴，不留情地猛然插入。

“我来教教你吧，哥哥。”  
半藏咬住了自己的手掌，呜咽着蜷缩起了身体，邪鬼的手指全部插入了他的肠道中，迅速地找到了他的前列腺，然后残忍又熟练地戳碾着那个部位，使他分泌出淫水一样淋漓不尽的肠液，使得那个浅色的紧致小口开始变得湿滑，给人有机可乘的邀请。

“听听你屁股的水声，半藏，你真是天赋过人，从这方面来说，我可是自愧不如。”  
邪鬼没用多久时间就开拓好了少主青涩的身体，他解开腰带，将那根比起少年时更加可观的成熟阳具塞进了兄长的屁股中。

而半藏只能曲起脚趾，捂着自己的嘴，眼睁睁看着邪鬼将深红的阴茎完完整整地插入自己身体中，将那些肠液都挤回里面，像是针管的活塞一样，然后再拔出来，带出一层水光。

那上面都是他身体中分泌的欲液。

少主宽阔的肩胛骨被陶瓷的水箱顶得发疼。邪鬼却没有给他太多适应的时间，擒住他纤细得只够一握的脚踝开始凶猛地操干。

从未经历过肛交的少主被这个老手操得颤抖着身体无所适从，或许看上去有些痛苦煎熬，但他完全勃起，甚至淌出精液的阴茎都表明了他的渐入佳境。

他白皙柔嫩的臀肉被邪鬼的机甲摩擦出道道红痕，更加刺激了他这个脾气不好的弟弟的施虐心。

邪鬼隔着制服与衬衫捏住了少主的乳尖，用力地拧动着，他知道比起温柔的性爱，半藏更喜欢疼痛与凌虐带来的剧烈快感。

“按时间算来，哥哥应该还没和别人做过吧。”  
“甚至你现在的弟弟都没有碰过你吧？”  
被邪鬼顶弄前列腺不到几十下，年轻的半藏就射出了浓稠的精液，溅在自己黑色的制服与金色的纽扣上，他咬着自己的刘海，恍惚地看向近在咫尺的般若面具。

和源氏一模一样的语调、口气、声音让他几乎都快相信正在侵犯自己的人就是源氏了，甚至有一种疯狂的冲动，驱使他取下面前男人的能面，与之交换一个情人才会有的深吻。

这个人说的对，他不了解源氏，也不了解自己。

第一次经历性交的半藏在高潮后几乎脆弱得一击即溃，邪鬼却并不会因此仁慈地停手，反而将他的双腿并拢，令他的臀肉变换着角度挤压自己的性器，更深地反复抽插着已经充血的肛口。

崩溃的嘶喊正堵在半藏的喉头，但是有一只手扼住了他们，让他张着嘴却发不出声响，只有泪水还能通行无阻地掉落。

最后邪鬼一边夸奖他身体的柔韧性，一边将他的大腿压到一个刁钻的角度，将阴茎深深地埋入他的肠道中射了精，阴囊贴在少主已经水光泛滥的臀瓣上摩擦着。

半藏的下身像在水里泡过一样，汗水与体液沾染在他的胯间，泥泞不堪。他短暂地抽搐着，感觉着男人的精液在自己体内蔓延开的温热触感。

在这个窄小无光的淋浴室里，他被一个带着狰狞的能面，自称是他弟弟的陌生人操了一顿，在身体里烙印下了耻辱的印记。高潮像是一道闪光，横扫过他的理智，让他陷入了短暂的空白之中，甚至没有察觉到被邪鬼抱在怀中带出了浴室。

已经有些不清醒的少主被邪鬼丢在了已经凌乱不堪的圆床上，他仰面躺着，性欲还未从他身体中退潮，眩晕感晃动着他的头颅，眼前暗红的顶光在他的视野中蔓延开，像是滴入他眼眶中晕散的血。

他感觉到自己的身体有一侧压在另一个人身上，肌肤相贴的部位有黏湿的触感，或许是汗水，也或许是精液，以及其他什么乱七八糟的体液。他转过头，看到了一张与自己几乎如出一辙的脸庞，而那个中年的自己正握着灵雀胯下再度勃起的性器慢条斯理地舔弄着。

少主皱起了眉头，睁开眼怒视着跪在床边的弟弟，质问：“源氏，你应该向我解释下这都是怎么回事。”他挣扎着想用手肘撑起身体，却被身后伸出的一双冰凉的手掌握住了精瘦的腰肢，浑身漆黑的机械忍者将他往后一拉，少主便重心不稳地趴下了上身，一丝不挂的屁股被碳素黑的源氏抱在怀中。

“抱歉，哥……”  
脸上有些发红的灵雀支支吾吾地解释着，却被身下年长了不少的半藏突如其来的一个深喉打断了话语，他喘了口气，搂住了半藏的头，跨在他脸上，有些失控地开始操他的嘴，在不断地进出间将漏出的精水滴在他的胡须和双唇上。

少主从未在这样混乱荒唐的情况下打量自己胞弟的身体，而现在源氏在松散衣袍下宽阔的胸膛和筋骨结实的腰臀，以及肌肉虬实的臂膀都在他眼中变得不一样了，他感觉到耻辱和羞赧，却又莫名地嫉妒起另一个自己。

显而易见，这一切都是他的弟弟为他设下的圈套。

企图继续追问下去的少主被另一个人打断了，邪鬼握着他的下巴强迫他转过头，承受他的怒目而视。

这个哄骗他并且侵犯他的怪人不出所料地食言了。

“半藏，我可真喜欢你这个眼神。”  
邪鬼低沉地笑着，他伸出手灵活地解开了少主上身已经皱巴巴的制服，然后是汗湿的白色衬衫，露出了他莹白健壮的胸膛，他的乳头已经因为刚才邪鬼的玩弄而肿起，泛着一种色情十足的血色，青云走竜的粗犷纹身上泛出汗水的光泽。

身后碳素黑的机械忍者也开始动作，将少主的臀缝掰得大开，一旁的贝都因将两根手指插入已经湿软了不少的后穴中然后分开，扩开了一个小小的缝隙，让邪鬼先前射入的精液淌了出来。

比失禁更羞耻的感觉让少主低下了头，他将额头抵在手臂上，但隔绝了视线后只让他的身体更加敏感了。邪鬼将手指放在了他的尾椎上，然后滑进他的股缝中，轻轻揉弄着被精液糊满的肛门。

“让我们继续吧，你会喜欢的，像另一个你一样。”

少主的双臂被邪鬼死死摁在柔软的床榻上，一根坚硬却冰凉的棍状物缓慢地插入了他已经不再拒绝的后穴中，被侵犯的耻辱使他本能地挣扎，但邪鬼却狠狠地掌掴他肉实的臀，惩罚他的躁动，直到他身后通体漆黑的机械忍者将冷硬的胯部机甲都抵在了他的屁股上，开始在他柔软的肠道中进出。

他咬住了口中模糊的呻吟，却被身后的人抱住压在了年长的半藏上，和他肌肤厮磨。

一次深喉暂时满足了初尝情欲的灵雀，而银狼却接替上了他的空位，从背后抱住仰躺着的半藏，将勃起的阴茎插入了他已经被众人反复插入玩弄成了赤红色的肉穴中，顺着肠道的轮廓摩擦着这个正处在如狼似虎的中年的男人的前列腺。

和自己肌肤相亲，胸膛相贴的微妙触感让少主有些不知所措，他汗湿的发和半藏的鬓发纠缠在一起，互相煽动的吐息也被糅杂成一团火热的雾。

半藏的胸肌比他稍微丰满些，并且有一种被揉弄得肿大的诱人肉感，和少主的胸膛紧贴在一起因为身后两个源氏抽插的动作而互相磨蹭着，连青黄相间的纹身都一模一样，汗湿的绯红乳尖和身下都已经半勃起的性器若即若离地互相抵压着，让两人同时产生了一种前所未有的快意。

碳素黑涂装的源氏缓慢地拍打着少主的屁股，用漆黑的手掌抹去他大腿内侧淌满的淫水与精液，顺着他胯下的耻毛一路涂抹到腹肌上，敞开的制服上，用带着电流声的声音说：“我以前怎么没发现你这么敏感呢，哥哥。”

一旁的邪鬼不以为然地笑了声：“不如说是你以前技术不过关吧。”

“你们又在胡扯什么？”  
灵雀跪在少主身边，有些不满的反驳道。

深蓝色的机械忍者用手指勾进少主已经被操软的后穴中，顺着他敏感点的位置用力一顶，不出意料地逼得他失声喊叫了出来，他颇有目的性地操弄了几下就让少主像失禁一样地淌出汁液，响起了更清晰的抽插水声。

这让已经情动的少主开始不自觉地扭动起腰臀，他的私处本来就大开贴合着半藏的胯部，两人的耻毛也就着横流的欲液糊在了一起，互相摩擦着敏感的性器和囊带，分别插入了他们的两个源氏用相同地频率埋头苦干着，让他们的大腿也不停拍打着对方，发出肌肉撞击的淫秽声响。

就像两只交缠在一起盘踞着的神竜，却被拖入了七情六欲的泥潭中。

众人都拥有源氏的声线，不停地在他们耳边倾诉着或温柔诱人或下流色情的甜言蜜语，甚至有人拿起了手中的通讯器开始拍摄这场疯狂的性爱，记录下两个半藏分别被轮流侵犯的状况。

少主感觉到一根和侵犯过自己的仿生阳具都不同的火热阴茎摩擦着自己的唇，他睁开被汗和泪蒙住的双目，看到了红着脸的灵雀正握着自己的肉棍放在他面前，红得发紫的灯光勾勒出青年健壮结实的肉体，充斥着惊心动魄的生命感。

好笑的是，他已经被这么多自称源氏的家伙侵犯过了，却唯独没有和自己货真价实的弟弟做爱。少主挑起浓黑的眉，撞进源氏有些不知所措的目光，然后他在被操得前后耸动的同时，舔上了灵雀的阴茎，他身下鬓发花白的中年弓手也不甘示弱，和他一起用柔软的舌戏弄年轻的二少主。

直到无法自制的灵雀在这过度火辣的场面下失控地射了精，将浓稠的白液淋了两个兄者满脸，顺着少主的下巴滴落到半藏的胡茬上，再漫入他们紧贴的胸肌中，被摩擦成透明的水液。

机械忍者们并不具有人类射精的机能，毕竟他们都不再是原原本本的源氏了，即便魂灵与思想未曾变更，但肉体总是易损易朽的。他们将类似组织液的液体灌入了少主和半藏的体内，温热如同尿液一般填满了他们的肚子，直到微微隆起，在他们拔出性器后，两人也已经高潮了数次。

他们软下的性器和着稀薄的精液贴在一起，还在痉挛的腿根上都是被机甲边缘摩出的血痕。少主的后穴还是未经人事的紧致模样，因为初次使用而有些发红，相比而言，年长不少的半藏则看起来要经验丰富不少，他的肛口呈现出一种熟糜的深红色，已经扩成了一个小口，隐约看得见里面灵雀射进去的精液。

相同的则是，他们被轮番操过的小穴正挨在一起，不堪重负地抽搐着，不时漏出其中灌满的透明液体，在身旁源氏们不怀好意地按下下，像如注的水流一样一股股喷出。

剩下的源氏轮番上阵用不同的花样和手段继续甜蜜地折磨着他们，一上一下的轮流插入抱在一起的少主和半藏，将他们体内满满当当的液体都掏了出来，溅得到处都是。

被改造成半机械的源氏几乎不会感觉到疲惫，他们一直操到两个半藏都射不出任何东西，最后相拥在一起失禁了。

少主清朗的呻吟和半藏低哑的闷哼重叠在一起，他们面上羞赧又迷乱的诱人神色如出一辙，身下同时溢出了淡黄的尿液，从纯白的床单上晕开。

然后他们被源氏们抱进淋浴室清洗，可这并不代表着结束，他们又分别被抱在马桶上，蒙上了双眼，在不同人的插入下猜测是谁的性器。这样不公平的游戏显然是经验丰富的半藏占了上风，少主不得不多受到了一些照顾，他的大腿内侧被写满了正字，直到最后一轮才认出了各个源氏的不同。

在这场热闹的聚会终于进入尾声时，年轻的少主已经是浑身瘫软地躺在床榻上，他莹白结实的身体上遍布着触目惊心的吻痕和指印，青紫交错都是情欲在他食髓知味的身体上留下的烙印，在大腿内侧和双乳上尤为密集。

一旁被邪鬼抱在怀中把玩着丰满胸肌的半藏依旧一言不发，和摘下了半边面具的邪鬼交换着深吻。

而灵雀却又压上了他的身体，半藏用只有两个人的声音低声告诫：“滚开，回去再收拾你。”

“不，以后恐怕再也没有这样的机会了。”灵雀很少忤逆他，但此刻却用一个坚定执拗的吻堵住了少主的唇，他再度插入半藏已经被侵犯得毫无防备的后穴中，凶猛地捣弄着敏感得经不一丝一毫刺激的肠肉，然后少主无声地张开嘴，发不出呻吟和哀嚎，只有唾液顺着他的唇角滴落。

他体内所有的液体仿佛都干涸了，射不出精液，只有绵长而持久的干性高潮困扰着他。

少主的身体颤抖着，被胞弟紧紧地抱在怀中，温柔的爱抚厮磨，他身上湿透的最后一件衬衫也被剥了下来，完全赤裸地袒露在众人面前，被情窦初开的灵雀舔去身上每一寸肌肤的汗水和体液。

当时间都变成没有参照物的河流，无休止的流淌着时，他再度被冰冷却温柔的身体团团围住，像沉入冰封的暖流之下。


End file.
